Final alterno de El bebé de Rosemary
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Mi propia versión del final de El bebé de Rosemary también conocido como La semilla del diablo


Final alterno

Lo que tenía que hacer era matarlo. Evidentemente. Esperar a que todos estuvieran sentados en el otro extremo, entonces echar a correr, apartar de un empujón a Laura-Louise, y coger al bebé y tirarlo por la ventana. Y saltar tras él. UNA MADRE MATA A SU BEBÉ Y SE SUICIDAD EN LA BRAMFORD.

Salvar al mundo de Dios sabía qué. De Satanás sabía qué.

¡Un rabo! ¡Los brotes de sus cuernos!

Quería gritar, morir.

Lo haría, lo arrojaría y luego saltaría.

La reunión se estaba recuperando su atmósfera normal. Un coctel muy agradable. El japonés estaba sacando fotos; de Guy, de Stavropoulos, de Laura-Louise sosteniendo al bebé.

Ella se volvió, no queriendo ver.

¡Esos ojos! ¡Como los de un animal, como un tigre, no como los de un ser humano!

No podía soportarlo. Había sido engañada por quienes se habían mostrado tan amable con ella; su esposo la había engañado por completo con sus habilidades de actor, que ahora parecían buenas solo para mentir a ella, por esos ancianos que tan cariñosamente la habían cuidado solo por el interés de obtener lo que crecía en su vientre. Hutch tenía razón; no debió mudarse a ese departamento, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Miró al bebé en la cuna, el hijo de Satanás, el hijo que habrían engendrado en un ritual satánico contra su propia voluntad. Se sintió asqueada al recordar el placer que había sentido en ese momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón se encogió con odio. Era la madre de un demonio. Por un momento pensó que podría reformarlo, llevarlo al lado del bien, pero al mirar a las personas reunidas frente a ella notó que no podría. Era la madre de un demonio y era el juguete de ese grupo de brujos.

El bebé comenzó a lloriquear porque Laura-Louise estaba balanceando la cuna demasiado aprisa, y la muy idiota empezó a balancearla más deprisa todavía.

Soportó eso mientras pudo, y luego se levantó y se dirigió a la cuna.

-Lo está balanceando demasiado aprisa; por eso lloriquea.

-Deje a Rosemary que lo balancee- ordenó Roman.

Ella bufó y se marchó. Rosemary tomó su lugar junto a la cuna.

-Está tratando de que yo sea… su madre.

-¿Es que no es usted su madre?-preguntó Roman.

Miró al bebé, vio sus ojos amarillos y miró hacia la ventana. Agitó con lentitud la cuna. Miró al bebé de nuevo, parecía un angelito a pesar de su extraña apariencia. Sí, tal vez podría llevarlo al camino del bien… una posibilidad demasiado remota. Su esposo se colocó a su lado, diciendo palabras que la culpaban de haber sido demasiado dura; la idea del bien se disipó. Fingió perdonarlo, fingió amar a su hijo y todos los presentes la admiraron.

-¡Salve Rosemary! –exclamaron. Ella con una sonrisa tomó al bebé en sus brazos y caminó con el hacía la sala, siendo seguida por todos.- ¡Salve Rosemary! ¡Salve Andy! –exclamaban una y otra vez. Guy se unió al vitoreo.

Y de pronto todo cambió por gritos de terror, gritos de desesperación y el chillido de un bebé ardiendo en las brasas de la chimenea. Andy ardía. Minnie se acercó apresurada pero antes de lograr meter las manos al fuego, el atizador de la chimenea se encontraba enterrado en su cabeza. El doctor y Roman se precipitaron sobre ella, lograron tumbarla al suelo. Guy miraba inmóvil desde su lugar, incrédulo, con la mente en otro lado. Rosemary escapó como pudo. Laura-Louis lloriqueaba abrazando el cuerpo marchito de a quien habían nombrado su líder.

El japonés corrió hacia la puerta, no quería ser parte de esto. El resto de los invitados intentó detener a Rosemary. Era la madre de un demonio y quería enviarlos a todos al infierno, a donde pertenecían. En el jaleo perdió su bata, la cual comenzó a arder en el fuego. Con el doctor sobre ella, preparando una inyección, logró estirarse lo suficiente para tomar la prenda por una cinta, tiró de ella y de inmediato la alfombra se incendió.

La confusión reinó. Intentaban apagar el fuego, intentaban resucitar al niño. Tomaron a Rosemary por los cabellos y ella arrastró consigo la alfombra. El fuego comenzó a extenderse por todo el departamento y el humo se volvió denso. Por cuestiones del destino, o Dios, la puerta estaba bloqueada y aun usando toda la fuerza de Guy no pudieron abrirla.

Hubo un titular en el periódico de la semana siguiente. INCENDIO EN LA BRAMFORD POR CAUSAS DESCONOCIDAS.

No me gustó el final que tuvo el libro, se me hizo demasiado… "feliz" así que decidí darle mi propio final ¡Saludos!


End file.
